There is an urgent need for efficient drugs in the treatment of mental disorders which are more effective and which have fewer side effects than the drugs in clinical use today. Antipsychotic drugs in current use produce a range of troublesome extrapyratidal movement disorders (e.g. acute dystonic reactions and tardive dyskinesia) and are poor in ameliorating the negative symptoms (e.g. restricted or blunted emotional arousal) of schizophrenia. The main disadvantage of the anti-depressants is that they fail to alleviate depression in 30 to 40% of patients. Anxioltyics are commonly associated with addictive properties.